ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony's Escape
Successfully entered Tony's cell, Ratchet and the group looked around for him, only for them to be spotted by Tony first. Tony: Let me guess, more prisoners? Kiva: Well, no. We came to see you. Tony: Excuse me? Kiva: Yeah, you heard right, Mr. Stark. Tony: You three.. Who are you? Kiva: I'm Kiva. Tony: So, a mouse, a cat and a robot decided to meet up. Great.. Kiva: Actually, Ratchet is a Lombax. Tony: So that makes you the leader, Kiva? Kiva: What? No way. I'm planning to let Ratchet be the leader. Ratchet: What?? I hardly know this place. Kiva: Oh..right. Tony: Then you three shouldn't be in here. It's too dangerous. Kiva: Sorry, Mr. Stark, but I'm not leaving. It's not your decision to make. Tony: Couldn't say the same to your friend, though. - Kiva looked confused and turns around, only to find Ratchet, thinking on his own. Kiva: Ratchet? Are you okay? Ratchet: No. I can't help him. It's meddling. Kiva: Whoa, hang on, Ratchet. I'm well aware of the rule, but Tachyon has made his purpose clear. He will attack my home planet unless we stop him. Ratchet: You mean 'you' stop him? Clank: Ratchet, Tachyon broke the rule first, not us. Earth is Kiva's home planet and he could easily claim it, not even the military will stand a chance. Teaming up with other creatures is part of our test of honesty towards her. Humans wouldn't be a difference. - Kiva sees Clank's point of view as Tony finishes his project and looks at them. Kiva: The truth is...I can't take on Tachyon alone. That's why I bring you two here. I know you barely know this world, so..if you want, once this is all over, I can give you the grand tour. - Ratchet smiled. Ratchet: I liked that. Kiva: Then it's settled. Clank: So, Ratchet should talk to Stark now. Kiva: That's great! - The trio returned to Tony Stark. Tony: So.. You're Kiva.. What's their names again? Kiva: Ratchet and Clank. Tony: So, which one is Clank? Clank: I am. Tony: And this "Lombax" is Ratchet.. I thought I saw a missile launched into New York City and a strange yellow guy disarmed the bomb while riding it. All from a news report. Was that you? Ratchet: Yeah. It was launched from Antarctica. Clank and I have to disarm it before the city blows up. What we picked up, from the crash site, is a dark fragment. Tony: Interesting.. And you want me to look into it? Ratchet: Well, yeah. But first things first. How do we get out of here? - Tony showed the trio his top-secret project: a suit made from savage parts, molded iron parts from the missiles and an iron mask for protection. Kiva: Whoa... Ratchet: That is impressive. Clank: It looks like it is equipped with a flamethrower. Kiva: Looks like two of them. - The terrorists started to question what Tony Stark is doing and they are on their way to the cell block. Clank: We need a quick hit and run plan fast. Ratchet: Any ideas? Kiva: Wait.. Is that a bomb attached to that door? Clank: Yes, it's only a matter of time before they get in. Kiva: Yikes! - The group take cover as the bomb goes off and Tony's cellmate named Yisen distracts the guards. Tony: Guys! A little help! Clank: We have to help Tony! Kiva: Agreed. Ratchet, check the parts. I'll help Tony. - Kiva helped Tony break free inside the suit while Ratchet checks the area. Ratchet: Coast is clear, but more of them are coming in fast. Tony: I suggest you three stay behind me. Kiva: What are we, cowards? Clank: Technically, no. Ratchet: Kiva, we need some kind of protection plan while Tony gets out. Clank: You're still believe Kiva's the leader of this group? Ratchet: We'll worry about that later. Kiva: Y--yeah. Think you can be the front cover? Ratchet: You take the back. Kiva: Okay! - Ratchet and Clank covered Tony's escape while Kiva protects them from the remaining Nobodies. As soon as they get close to the exit, they spotted Yisen, who is dying by bullet wounds. Tony: Yisen! Yisen: Watch out! - The leader of the Ten Rings shoots a missile at Tony, but missed. It's Tony's turn when he hits the ammo crates and knocked the leader out cold. Ratchet: That's one way to reserve their gratitude. Tony: I'm not done with them yet. I need to get to Yesin first. Ratchet: Tony, there's no time! Kiva: Ratchet, wait. This is important. - Tony tried to take Yisen to his family, but Yisen's family is already dead and has passed away shortly after, but not before giving Tony an important advice. Yisen: Don't waste it... Don't waste your life... - Because of this, Ratchet quietly clinched with rage, determined to help Kiva and protect the planet. Clank: Ratchet, are you alright? Kiva: ..Ratchet? Ratchet: Who hired them? Kiva: Stane.. - Ratchet continues to get angry as the darkness almost consume him, leaving Clank worried. Kiva: Ratchet, calm down.. Don't let the darkness consume your heart. Ratchet: Is this all a game to you? People are dying! - Little did Ratchet knows, a Samurai Nobody appeared behind him. With no choice, thanks to Kiva's powers, Kiva destroyed the Nobody and surprised Ratchet, who has snapped out of the dark trance. Ratchet: Whoa! What was that? Clank: Another Nobody. We're not safe here. - Now feeling bad, Ratchet drops his wrench and sits next to Yisen's corpse. Kiva: Mind if I sit? - Ratchet nodded and Kiva sits next to him. Kiva: You're right about one thing: People are dying out there. Ratchet: I...always thought you'd be taking the helm. Clank: He means you'll be the leader of this group, Kiva, ever since the Middle-Earth mission. Kiva: Me? I don't think so.. - With Ratchet not convinced, Kiva moves closer to Ratchet and tells one of her missions to him. Kiva: Before I met you, I met someone who never gives up faith. Ratchet: What's that guy's name? Kiva: It's a she, Ratchet. Ratchet: Sorry. Kiva: It's okay. ...Her name's Rachel. After losing her, teaming up with you and Clank is the best thing I could ever ask for. Ratchet: But-- Kiva: Please! You two... You're all I have left now.. - Ratchet smiled and puts his hand on Kiva's. Ratchet: Talwyn said that to me once. That is a sign of courage Rachel had. There's so many things Clank and I didn't know about this world. ...We'll help you finish this mission. Kiva: You will? Ratchet: Yeah. You promised that we can have a tour of this planet, remember? Kiva: Oh, right. Let's get Tony out of here first. Tony: There are tons of men out there. Leave this to me. Kiva: You got it, Tony. - Tony steps out first and use the flamethrowers to take the terrorists down. Overruned, Tony take to the skies and the trio takes the backway to Aphelion. They spotted the crash site and ran to Tony. Ratchet: Tony, are you okay? Tony: Yeah, wish backup was here.. Kiva: Ratchet, you think there's enough room in Aphelion? Ratchet: Why you ask? Kiva: This can prove Earth can trust you after that spook. I already know I will trust you. Clank: She's right, Ratchet. Some risks are not worth taking. Kiva: Please... - Ratchet only nodded and helps Tony get inside Aphelion. Kiva decided to help him and puts Tony in the middle. Kiva: Hang in there, Tony. - Aphelion took off and Tony sees what these three can do, pointing out to them and remembering their names. Tony: *quietly* Ratchet, Clank and...Kiva? Kiva: Yeah, you got it. Ratchet, we need the landing codes if we're going to land in the Air Force base. Ratchet: Clank is already on it. Tony: Hold on... These guys are from what? Area 51? Kiva: Um.. No, they're not. Just don't freak out, okay? Tony: Right.. Kiva: Let's say that they are not from here. - Aphelion lands on the Bagram Air Force base, a few minutes later, and Ratchet guides Tony back to Rhodes, who is waiting for them. Rhodes: You two have a lot of explaining to do. Clank: This is bad... Ratchet: *grunts* I knew this would happen... Kiva: Wait, listen to me! Ratchet and Clank have saved Tony Stark from the Ten Rings. Rhodes: Seriously? Those two? Kiva: Shame on you, Rhodes! - Both Ratchet and Clank were shocked to see Kiva's courage for the first time. Kiva: They have saved Earth from becoming the slaves of Dark Energon and yet, you still treat them as vigilantes!? Ratchet: (Kiva...) Rhodes: This cat rides on the rocket and disarmed it before it hits New York City? A bold move.. Ratchet: Thank you, sir. Kiva: Ratchet, I have to-- Ratchet: It's okay. You did the right thing. Rhodes: I see you three have my thanks for what you did. Kiva: Thank you, Rhodes. - Back in California, a few hours later, the gang followed Tony to a car. Tony: There are three things I want to do. First, I like you to meet my new friends. ???: Friends, Mr. Stark? Tony: Yeah. Relax, they won't bite. Ratchet, Clank, Kiva- Meet Pepper Potts; my assistant. Kiva: Hi there. Pepper: How do you do? Tony: Second, I want an American cheeseburger. Have them come along with us, give them some money and drop them off at my house. Kiva: Really, Tony. You don't have to owe us anything. Tony: What if I told you that I was going to Burger King for a cheeseburger? - At that moment, Kiva gotten really excited. Ratchet: What's a 'Burger King'? Kiva: Oh! Well, it's a fast-food restaurant, kinda like Galaxy Burger. Come on, let's get in! - The group got inside the car for Tony's last thing he needs- a press conference. So, they stop at Burger King first and being dropped off at Tony's house, as Tony wants a press conference meeting right away. Category:Scenes - Specials